Blue Veins
by Lujack
Summary: Les nombres ne peuvent garantir bonheur, réciprocité, ou même fidélité. Ils sont simplement une réalité de la vie. Dans un monde où chacun dissimule ses nombres, John Watson rencontre un homme aux poignets nus.


**Auteur : **lbmisscharlie  
**Titre :** Blue Veins  
**Genre :** Fantasy/Romance  
**Pairing :** John/Sherlock, âmes sœurs, platonique ou non selon interprétation  
**Rating :** K+ (Sait-on jamais)  
**Nombre de mots :** 1997  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux créateurs de la série (BBC). L'histoire et les nombres appartiennent à lbmisscharlie.

**Résumé :** Les nombres ne peuvent garantir bonheur, réciprocité, ou même fidélité. Ils sont simplement une réalité de la vie. Dans un monde où chacun dissimule ses nombres, John Watson rencontre un homme aux poignets nus.

Hop ! Donc, j'ai lu ces derniers mois un amont impressionnant de fanfictions et celle-ci sortait du lot. J'aime beaucoup généralement lorsque le destin joue un rôle dans les histoires, et la nature de la relation entre John et Sherlock laissée libre à l'interprétation me plaît vraiment. L'auteur est donc lbmisscharlie, on trouve sa fanfiction originale sur AO3 ici : http: / works/ 287582? show_comments =true#work_ endnotes, et sur LiveJournal ici : http: / oh-god-yes. livejournal. com/ 6843. html (sans les espaces, évidemment). Si vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien en anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire l'ensemble de son travail ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**BLUE VEINS**

Il est considéré comme impoli de laisser son poignet à nu, de montrer au monde les nombres gravés dans ses veines, rendant, comme c'est souvent le cas, les bienséances de tous les jours chargées d'insinuation. Manchettes, gourmettes, montres, bracelets – il existe toute une industrie y étant consacrée. Tandis qu'il s'habille, John jette un coup d'œil à sa commode où, nichée dans un coin, se trouve la familière manchette d'identification de l'armée.

La toile en Ripstop avec un fin maillage métallique incrusté, son nom, sa compagnie et son groupe sanguin inscrits sur la plaque de métal au-dessus, deux boutons-pression pour s'assurer que le tout reste en place. Il en a fait sauter des dizaines d'autour de poignets flasques et exsangues, enregistrant les minuscules nombres avant que le sang ne s'écoule et qu'ils ne s'effacent.

Il ne sait jamais quoi espérer dans ces cas-là – des zéros signifient qu'il y a probablement quelqu'un à la maison, dans l'attente, quelqu'un à qui apprendre la nouvelle, quelqu'un dont le cœur se brisera et dont les nombres ne reprendront pas leur état initial. Mais s'il reste du temps, des années et des mois et des jours et des heures et des minutes et des secondes figés au moment de la mort, c'est parfois pire. Car quelque part dans le monde, un autre ensemble de nombres vient de se figer, et une autre personne est sur le point de ressentir la froideur de la solitude, l'immense chagrin de ce qui ne sera jamais. Leurs nombres pourraient redémarrer – ou non.

Il éloigne son regard, le posant fermement sur le haut de ses poignets. Les nombres vers le bas, il tend ses mains, l'une après l'autre, afin d'attacher ses manchettes. Voilà comment il les cache maintenant : chemise à carreaux, soigneusement boutonnée, abaissée aux poignets, remontée au col, un pull-over puis une veste. Couches, armure.

Il sort seulement pour s'échapper. Nulle part où aller, maintenant, pas de mission à accomplir ou de travail à être fait. Il marche aussi loin qu'il peut le supporter, jusqu'à ce que sa blessure fantôme le fasse réellement souffrir et le force à battre en retraite, à se retirer. Il prend un repas rudimentaire mais copieux et s'assied à son bureau. Il fixe l'écran de son ordinateur et n'écrit pas sur son blog.

L'appartement est silencieux et désolé. En se douchant, il ne regarde pas son poignet.

* * *

Les voies de la vie sont impénétrables, comme dit l'expression, mais il n'y a rien de simple non plus avec celles des horloges. Pour certains, le compteur fait son rebours jusqu'à une rencontre, une sensation de découverte alors que les regards se croisent et que les mains s'effleurent. D'autres se réveilleront le cœur battant de réalisation, sachant soudain que la personne enveloppée dans leurs bras, ou dans la pièce d'à côté, ou à l'autre bout de la ville, est _la_ personne. Pour certains encore, il le sait, ça s'arrête, ne diminuant jamais, quand celui qu'ils n'ont même pas rencontré ou l'amour qu'ils n'ont pas encore découvert est arraché au monde.

Les médecins font partie du peu qui voient les nombres des autres, parfois aux examens de routine, mais trop souvent au moment de la mort. Le temps du poignet est toujours noté à côté de l'heure de la mort et, officieusement, ceux du domaine médical placent chaque patient dans des catégories. _Néants _pour ceux qui portent une rangée de zéros, _Manqués _pour les horloges arrêtées, suspendues. Il y a des _Resets _et des _Multis _et même des légendes urbaines à propos de _Vides _– de rares individus nés sans aucun nombre. Les opinions varient sur la nature de telles personnes ; pauvres bougres, certains disent, psychopathes, disent d'autres.

John a vu beaucoup de nombres dans sa vie, petits enchevêtrements de veines capillaires, la formation de chiffres créée par des vannes microscopiques contrôlant le flux de sang désoxygéné. Il a même vu _l'instant_, une fois, le moment où une horloge atteint zéro. Il est dit qu'on ressent comme une pulsation à travers le corps, comme si pour une seconde la force des battements de votre cœur doublait.

Il avait amené sa petite amie chez lui pour Noël. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois seulement mais il savait, par de furtifs coups d'œil à son poignet durant les moments paisibles et indolents après l'amour, que son horloge approchait du terme. La sienne avait encore des années, mais il prit soin de dissimuler ce détail à Clara. Elle avait le regard doux et le rire coupable.

Quand elle et Harry se serrèrent la main, Clara frissonna et ne put la lâcher et John sut.

Il avait vu, aussi, le moment où les nombres n'atteignaient pas zéro quand ils auraient dû. Cela lui brisa bien plus le cœur.

Les vents secs du désert secouaient les flancs en toile de la tente-hôpital. Un corps étendu devant lui, placé sur un lit de camp seulement un instant auparavant, les vêtements écarlates de sang. John prit le poignet du soldat et examina la plaque d'identité : Lt D. Whitaker. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il défit le bandage et s'arma de courage. _00:00:00:00:55:27_. Moins d'une heure. John fronça les sourcils, frotta la peau avec son pouce. Encore tiède ; sa vie lui ayant été retirée seulement un quart d'heure avant, les nombres étaient toujours d'un bleu éclatant, pas encore effacés. Mais comment – ?

John se posait encore la question quand il fut bousculé quelques instants plus tard par un autre homme, tombant à genoux près de Whitaker, saisissant la main droite du corps tâché de sang. La pâle strie que le bandage avait couverte semblait d'un vif et net blanc à côté de l'hémoglobine.

"Mon Dieu, Daniel, oh mon Dieu, Dieu, tu ne peux pas, non, pitié." Sa voix était rauque, suppliante, son armure mal attachée comme s'il l'avait enfilée en courant. Il leva les yeux sur John, les larmes sillonnant sur son visage, et le souffle de John se coinça dans sa gorge.

Il pensa aux presque-manqués, aux balles stoppées dans leur course. Si celle-ci avait atteint Whitaker un centimètre plus à droite seulement, dans son armure plutôt que s'être glissée à travers l'infime fragment de chair exposée sous son bras, il aurait pu vivre. Il aurait pu vivre pour ce moment, pour cet homme agrippant sa main comme si elle était la seule chose le gardant en vie. Il aurait pu ressentir la pulsation à la seconde où son temps parvenait à zéro, la réalisation chassant la souffrance et la peur.

Les nombres ne peuvent garantir bonheur, réciprocité, ou même fidélité. Ils sont simplement une réalité de la vie. Certaines personnes sont même nées avec deux ensembles, un sur chaque poignet, avec suffisamment d'amour pour partager deux fois plus. Certains ont leurs nombres décomptés mais leur amour n'est jamais rendu, les zéros sur leur poignet en douloureux rappel. D'autres en possèdent plusieurs durant leur vie, les nombres redémarrant à la mort de leurs amants, à l'éloignement de leurs époux, au refroidissement de l'amour. Ce n'est pas toujours à propos de sexe, ou de mariage ; il y a de la camaraderie, de l'amitié, un amour qui ne correspond à aucune étiquette existante.

Les partenaires – âmes sœurs, disent les romantiques – n'atteignent pas toujours zéro au même moment, de même que les gens mûrissent et changent et tombent amoureux à des vitesses différentes. Tout cela est suffisant pour garder espoir, pour laisser les gens se fréquenter et se marier et flirter et se demander quand leurs nombres s'aligneront.

* * *

Il fait un pas à l'intérieur du laboratoire derrière Mike, s'étonnant tout haut du nouvel équipement. A une paillasse, un homme est penché sur une table lumineuse, la pipette suspendue au-dessus d'une boîte de Pétri. Plus tard, John repensera à son expression, sérieuse et composée, et ses cheveux, un enchevêtrement désordonné, et sa main, méticuleuse et contrôlée.

A ce moment, cependant, tout ce que John voit est son poignet dénudé. Les manches lâchement retroussées sur ses avant-bras, la peau pâle, légèrement constellée de tâches de rousseur, et les veines bleues formant des nombres, indéchiffrables depuis l'endroit où se tient John.

Ses yeux veulent se focaliser sur le bleu éclatant, les splendides nombres tabou écrits dans ses veines, nus et impénitents sur la peau claire, mais John détourne le regard. Il le fait résolument rester sur le visage de l'homme, n'observant pas la rotation de son poignet alors qu'il penche la pipette avec précision. L'homme demande à Mike un portable, levant brièvement les yeux des boîtes de Pétri, et quand Mike fait un geste en direction de la porte, indiquant son manteau quelque part dans son bureau, John enfonce sa main dans sa poche sans y penser.

"Voilà, utilisez le mien." Il tend le bras – _poignets couverts, manchettes boutonnées_ – et le regard de l'homme glisse sur lui. Il se redresse, fait quelques pas et le prend avec sa main droite, celle au poignet marqué.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, John baisse les yeux sur l'espace où leurs mains presque se rencontrent, où leurs doigts presque s'effleurent sur l'enveloppe de plastique froide du portable d'Harry, où le poignet de l'homme, exposé au monde, est incliné vers John. Il n'est pas sûre d'à quoi s'attendre, mais est quand même surpris de voir _00:00:01:05:24:42_. Un peu plus d'un jour seulement, bientôt.

L'homme dit quelque quelque chose sur l'Afghanistan et le regard de John passe de lui à Mike, confus. Mike hausse seulement les épaules et John répond prudemment aux questions. Bientôt l'étranger offre une colocation, plus ou moins, et s'éloigne à grands pas de la pièce. John l'arrête et il se retourne, les doigts enroulés sur la porte, et révèle son nom comme si c'était un présent.

_Sherlock Holmes_. Un clin d'œil et il est parti et l'air paraît instable dans son sillage.

John ressent une faible pulsation, comme un battement de cœur supplémentaire, et pense _oh_.

* * *

Il le confirme plus tard, seul dans son studio, le soir. Il déboutonne sa manchette avec des doigts sûrs, et, prenant une grande inspiration, retourne sa main, dénudant la partie douce de son poignet où les délicates veines capillaires forment une nette rangée de nombres.

_00:00:00:00:00:00_

Il s'assoit pendant quelques longues minutes sur son inconfortable lit une place, avant de tirer son ordinateur portable vers lui. Autant se renseigner sur l'homme qui pourrait devenir son partenaire.

Il doit aller, bien entendu, à Baker Street le jour suivant. Il observe Sherlock tandis qu'il se pavane et tournoie et s'exclame, un frénétique nœud d'énergie. Alors qu'il insulte les officiers de police, égrène des observations comme si ce n'était pas grand chose, puis laisse John derrière pour se débrouiller seul, John commence à ressentir un reflux d'agacement.

Quand la voiture s'arrête près de lui, délibérément, dans la rue sombre, l'agacement devient plus qu'une vague. Si Sherlock est son âme sœur, sa vie va être pénible.

L'homme qui le reçoit, dans un entrepôt presque comiquement sinistre, porte un costume trois-pièces soigneusement fait sur mesure et une lourde montre à peine visible à son poignet droit. Ses commentaires sont acerbes et John se demande s'il sait, s'il a d'une façon ou d'une autre découvert la succession de vide sur le poignet de John. John panique un moment quand il demande à voir sa main, serrant plus étroitement sa canne et pensant aux fines couches de tissu autour de ses membres. Suffisamment pour dissuader la plupart des gens mais facilement déchirables.

L'étranger regarde significativement sa main gauche, et John la lève avec un léger frisson de soulagement. Il sait qu'elle ne tremble pas – elle ne l'a pas fait depuis sa rencontre avec Sherlock – et n'a pas besoin de la psychologie mordante de cet inquiétant étranger pour se rendre compte que les trépidations ont disparu.

* * *

Combien de gens doivent sauver la vie de leur partenaire un jour après l'avoir rencontré ? John n'est pas désolé de l'avoir fait et il constate, alors qu'il regarde à l'autre bout de la scène de crime pour apercevoir Sherlock à l'arrière d'une ambulance, sauf et vivant et décidément pas en état de choc, que son agacement s'estompe et laisse place à de l'affection. Il détourne les yeux, contrôlant son expression, essayant de paraître aussi doux et inoffensif que possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sherlock déambule en direction de John, passant sous le ruban de la scène de crime et jetant la couverture orange dans une voiture de police à l'arrêt. John lève les yeux sur lui, gardant sa figure neutre tandis qu'il se renseigne sur le chauffeur de taxi, comme s'il ne savait pas déjà. Sherlock le fixe simplement, une évidente surprise inscrite sur son visage, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche en sourdine.

"Vous allez bien ? Vous venez de tuer un homme." Il n'y a donc pas à le cacher, et John est soulagé que ce soit au grand jour, entre eux. _J'ai tué un homme pour toi_, il pense, _et je le ferai encore s'il le faut._

"Oui, enfin, ce n'était pas un homme très gentil." John redresse les épaules et observe Sherlock retirer distraitement ses gants. Le coin de ses lèvres s'agite et soudain John souhaite désespérément le faire rire, gagner un ravi et large sourire. "Un satané mauvais chauffeur, aussi." Les yeux de Sherlock remontent sur son visage et le voilà – grand sourire, regard amusé – et Sherlock referme une main sur son épaule.

John lui retourne son sourire, haussant les épaules, et le mouvement fait un peu se relever la manche du manteau de Sherlock. Il entrevoit du bleu du coin de l'œil et tourne la tête, légèrement, inconsciemment.

Le monde ralentit et il regarde alors que les nombres

descendent

à

_zéro_.


End file.
